The Twilight Twenty-Five, Round 6
by iamsupergirl2
Summary: The Twilight Twenty-Five, Round 6 - Drabbles (exactly 100 words) or One–Shots (1000 words or more) based on 25 photo prompts, each with captions - Ratings may vary - Chapters are unrelated to each other - Any characters.
1. Prompt: 01 – Airport

**AN:** I wasn't part of the challenge, but I'm still following the rules.

* * *

**Words:** 100 [Drabble]  
**Characters:** Edward+Bella  
**Rating: **K  
**Details:** All Human

* * *

**01 – Airport**  
**Edward's Point of View**

It's past two in the morning, so everybody's rather languid, either dozing off or silently working on their laptops.

Me?

I can't get sleep nor do I have anything useful to do.

Just waiting.

My ears perk up when I finally hear the announcement.

I hopefully glance towards the arrivals, scanning each one's face.

_Please be there. Please be there,_ I think desperately.

Two seconds later, she emerges from the crowd, tired, smiling and beautiful.

I run up to her, scooping up her thin frame in my arms.

"Don't leave me," I beg, inhaling her scent.

"Never again." she promises.


	2. Prompt: 02 – Ballet Studio

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Words:** 100 [Drabble]  
**Characters:** Renée, Bella  
**Rating: **K  
**Details:** Fanon (Twilight)

* * *

**02 – Ballet Studio**  
**Bella's Point of View**

"Mom, can't I just stay home?" I begged. "Please?"

"Oh, relax, sweetie, it'll be fun. Try something new."

"But I really don't wanna go." I insisted. "All the kids will make fun of me."

"Why on earth would they do that?"

"Because I'm horrible at dancing. We both know it. And I _hate_ ballet."

"Don't use the word 'hate', Bella. And you'll get used to it."

"What if I don't wanna –?"

"Look, we've already reached. Come on, Bella, this is a chance for you to make friends."

* * *

"You were right, sweetie. I guess ballet really isn't your thing."


	3. Prompt: 03 – Bedroom

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Words:** 100 [Drabble]  
**Characters:** Edward+Bella  
**Rating: **M  
**Details:** All Human

* * *

**03 – Bedroom**  
**Bella's Point of View**

"Edward," I moan, squirming in protest. "We can't do this."

His lips inch down my chest, pausing at my stomach. I arch my back as he dips his tongue in my belly button.

"We have guests." I breathe.

"They're asleep," he responds, lifting his head up to smile at me. "And it's our freaking house."

"They'll hear us." I insist. "What will they think of us then?"

He's pulling at my panties, exploring the exposed flesh. All I can see of him is his bronze hair.

"Does it look like I care?"

I sigh.

Some things never change, I guess.


	4. Prompt: 04 – Bookstore

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Words:** 100 [Drabble]  
**Characters:** Edward+Bella  
**Rating: **K  
**Details:** All Human

* * *

**04 – Bookstore**  
**Bella's Point of View**

"Are they here?" I demand anxiously.

She laughs and points in the right direction. I quickly head to back of the bookstore, instantly locating the shelf.

There's only one copy left.

I reach for it but another pale hands darts out it, too.

"Oh, sorry!" I exclaim, allowing the stranger to take it. Perhaps today just isn't my lucky day.

He's beautiful, I observe. And that smile . . .

"Ladies first." he insists.

A gentleman, too.

"It's yours." I argue.

He laughs. "How about we read together?"

He gestures to the cushioned armchair in the corner.

Maybe today _is_ my lucky day.


	5. Prompt: 05 – Café

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Words:** 100 [Drabble]  
**Characters:** Edward (+Bella)  
**Rating: **K  
**Details:** All Human

* * *

**05 – Café**  
**Edward's Point of View**

I can't look away.

She's bent over the table, shading something furiously in her art book. I've never seen someone so focused before. And it looks good on her. She doesn't appear to be frustrated.

She eases back with a smile, using her fingertips to smooth out her masterpiece. For as long as I've been watching her, she's been completely oblivious to her surroundings. The café is loud, but she seems comfortable in her private bubble.

I stand up, weaving my way through the tables and chairs. At my approach, she blinks in surprise.

"Hi. Can I buy you coffee?"


	6. Prompt: 06 – Classroom

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Words:** 100 [Drabble]  
**Characters:** Mike, Edward (+Bella)  
**Rating: **K  
**Details:** Fanon (Twilight)

* * *

**06 – Classroom**  
**Edward's Point of View**

She's laughing at something Mike says. Just to be polite, obviously. Not because she's actually interested in what the perverted scumbag has to say.

At least, that's what I convince myself.

_Keep her safe_.

She's confused by my 'mood swings'. But I can't explain it to her. Humans aren't supposed to know vampires exist. And Rosalie wants our family to be kept isolated.

I understand.

But I hate it.

I want to talk to her. I want to have a _conversation_ with her, not just stalk her through others' thoughts.

Too bad I've been avoiding her for the past month.


	7. Prompt: 07 – Cottage

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Words:** 100 [Drabble]  
**Characters:** Edward+Bella  
**Rating: **T  
**Details:** All Human

* * *

**07 – Cottage**  
**Bella's Point of View**

"Welcome, Mrs. Cullen."

I'm awed.

"It's amazing, Edward. Thank you!"

He hugs me from behind while I inspect the surroundings. No detail is left overlooked. Every inch is perfect. He's done a beautiful job. It's hard to believe it's all for me.

"I wish you didn't go through all the trouble." I sigh.

"Nonsense, sweetheart. I knew you'd appreciate being near the beach."

"I do."

"Want to go for a swim? The sun will be out a bit longer."

I smiled. "Not today. I think we should put that king sized bed to good use."

"You have a dirty mind."


	8. Prompt: 08 – Department Store

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Words:** 100 [Drabble]  
**Characters:** Emmett, Edward (+Bella)  
**Rating: **K  
**Details:** All Human

* * *

**08 – Department Store**  
**Edward's Point of View**

"What am I supposed to do for half an hour?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. Just roam around. Be right back, okay?"

_In two hours_, I add mentally. Emmett wanders off. I'll never understand him. I don't even like using tools. They're so complicated.

I wander through the aisles, bored. I wish I brought my iPod. Or my car to drive home.

I round the corner into another aisle.

And pause.

She looks absolutely adorable, frowning in concentration. She reaches up to grab something but can't reach and almost tumbles backwards.

I catch her quickly.

"I've got you," I whisper.


	9. Prompt: 09 – Beach

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Words:** 100 [Drabble]  
**Characters:** Edward+Bella  
**Rating: **T  
**Details:** All Human

* * *

**09 – Beach **  
**Edward's Point of View**

I finally understand Bella's love for the sun. It's warming me up from my toes to head. Beside me, Bella lets out a content sigh.

"Tired? We could drive back to the hotel."

"No, I'm fine. But I want to back to the water."

"Haven't you had enough play time for today?"

She opens her eyes to the sky and unexpectedly tosses sand in my direction. I laugh, brushing it away, but she's already running towards the water. I sprint after her, and by the time we are ankle deep in the water, I've hugged her back to my chest.


	10. Prompt: 10 – Garage

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Words:** 100 [Drabble]  
**Characters:** (Jacob), Edward (+Bella)  
**Rating: **K  
**Details:** Fanon (Eclipse)

* * *

**10 – Garage**  
**Edward's Point of View**

They had a special bond together.

Nothing romantic. Just strong. And private.

Their relationship was all my fault. If I hadn't left her, if I hadn't practically thrown her into his lap, if I hadn't believed we didn't belong with each other . . .

Those months while I'd been away, he'd helped her. _Cured_ her. Spent days alone in his garage together. He'd managed to keep her safe in my absence._  
_

From his thoughts, I was aware of his feelings towards her. He was smitten; she was oblivious.

Despite that reassurance, I wished that someday _we_ would have our own private garage.


	11. Prompt: 11 – Greenhouse

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Words:** 100 [Drabble]  
**Characters:** Mr. Banner, Edward (+Bella)  
**Rating: **K  
**Details:** All Human

* * *

**11 – Greenhouse**  
**Edward's Point of View**

I strolled through the greenhouse, not bothering to actually read anything from the labels. The rest of the class seemed oddly intrigued by this. I just couldn't understand for the life of me how Biology could be so fascinating.

Several feet away, Mr. Banner lectured while the students gathered around him, taking notes. He didn't seem to notice my absence. Or if he had, he didn't comment. I supposed he was quite used to my lack of participation.

My steps faltered when I noticed Bella Swan off to the side as well.

Perhaps this class would notbe_ completely_ boring. _  
_


	12. Prompt: 12 – Gymnasium

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Words:** 100 [Drabble]  
**Characters:** Edward (+Bella)  
**Rating: **K  
**Details:** All Human

* * *

**12 – Gymnasium**  
**Edward's Point of View**

Is it strange that I think she looks beautiful?

Wearing nothing but sweaty gym clothes?

Her long dark hair is gathered up into a high ponytail that swishes every time she moves. She appears slightly uncomfortable with her surroundings. I can recognize the feeling because she's biting into her soft lower lip like she always does when she's nervous.

Because Bella hates gym.

She's extremely clumsy, so she has a tendency to fall all the time. Over backpacks, other people's feet, the floor, her own feet, air . . .

I always twitch when she does so because I feel like catching her.


	13. Prompt: 13 – High School

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Words:** 100 [Drabble]  
**Characters:** Edward+Bella  
**Rating: **T  
**Details:** All Human

* * *

**13 – High School**  
**Bella's Point of View**

"People are staring again." I whisper.

Edward presses me against my locker, hugging me close. "Let them stare. It's not something new. And some of them are prone to PDA, too."

"They'll say that we're too young to be so . . ." I trail off, not sure how to properly word my relationship with Edward. It's like a teenage crush but so much deeper. Nobody understands our connection.

"Intense?" Edward suggests.

"Serious." I finish.

Edward pulls back. "_You_ are serious about this though, right? I mean, you don't consider this as some . . . fling, do you?"

"No," I promise. "We _will_ make it."


	14. Prompt: 14 – Hospital

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Words:** 100 [Drabble]  
**Characters:** Carlisle, Edward (+Bella)  
**Rating: **T  
**Details:** All Human

* * *

**14 – Hospital**  
**Edward's Point of View**

"Edward, could you please hand me my file? My next patient is due in five minutes."

I pass the file from the nurse to Carlisle. I'm not an apprentice here nor do I have interest in medicine. This is just volunteer work, requirements from my high school. And I am just lucky that my adoptive father, Carlisle, is a doctor.

"Let's see," he reads. "Forks High School. Bella Swan."

My head snaps up. "What?"

I yank the folder out of his hands, scanning the page. _Concussion, fractured leg and sprained ankle_. I'm out the door in less than a second.


	15. Prompt: 15 – Island

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Words:** 100 [Drabble]  
**Characters:** Edward (+Bella)  
**Rating: **T  
**Details:** Vampire (+Human)

* * *

**15 – Island**  
**Edward's Point of View**

I pause in mid-hunt, glancing cautiously across the water.

I haven't smelled a human in more than a decade. Apparently someone got curious and decided to boat out here.

This isn't good. For them or for me.

I edge back into the forest, too quickly for anyone to see, peering through the trees.

It becomes clear in a few minutes that there's no boat. A faint heartbeat is all I can hear.

I approach the unconscious body that has drifted along the shore of my island.

It's a girl.

Her blood is definitely appealing.

But I vow to save her.


	16. Prompt: 16 – Italian Restaurant

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Words:** 100 [Drabble]  
**Characters:** Edward+Bella  
**Rating: **K  
**Details:** All Human

* * *

**16 – Italian Restaurant**  
**Bella's Point of View**

"La Bella Italia?" I laugh. "What a coincidence."

"I thought you would smile." Edward smiles, satisfied with my reaction.

"This is crazy. And I've never had Italian food in my life, you know."

"Despite the fact that you are Italian," Edward says knowingly. He takes me by the hand and leads me up the stairs. "I would've thought that you'd be familiar with your heritage cuisine. Reservation under 'Cullen', please?"

The waitress leads us to a private booth.

"I'm looking forward to the experience. Thanks for the wonderful date so far, Edward. Everything's perfect."

He eyes me. "Yes, it is."


	17. Prompt: 17 – Italy

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Words:** 100 [Drabble]  
**Characters:** Edward (+Bella)  
**Rating: **T  
**Details:** All Human

* * *

**17 – Italy**  
**Edward's Point of View**

"Alright, class. You will not venture out on your own without my permission. We're here as a group, so we'll do things together. Remember, your safety is of utmost importance."

I rolled my eyes.

Safety, my ass. All they cared about was weeding out money from families' pockets with the excuse of a 'field trip'. I hadn't even wanted to go. Not because I hated Italy but because the purpose for which we were going – to educate ourselves – was sure to be fruitless.

"This is Isabella Swan, a student as well. She's agreed to be our tour guide.


	18. Prompt: 18 – Meadow

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Words:** 100 [Drabble]  
**Characters:** Edward+Bella  
**Rating: **T  
**Details:** All Human

* * *

**18 – Meadow**  
**Edward's Point of View**

"Do you like it?"

She's awed. "Oh, Edward, it's beautiful. How did you find it?"

_Not as beautiful as you are_. "I got lost when we were hiking once. And I stumbled across this. No one believed me when I told them."

She laughs, crouching down to examine the wildflowers. "I suppose it is _so_ magical that people can easily doubt it even exists. Do you come here often?"

"Only when I need to get away. To think. Be peaceful."

"So it's kind of like your sanctuary. Thanks for sharing it with me."

"It'll be _our_ sanctuary from now on."


	19. Prompt: 19 – Movie Theater

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Words:** 100 [Drabble]  
**Characters:** Edward+Bella  
**Rating: **T  
**Details:** Fanon (Eclipse)

* * *

**19 – Movie Theater**  
**Edward's Point of View**

"So . . . what do you think?"

I've never hated Mike more. He always uses my absence from school as an excuse to pursue Bella. At these moments, I truly despise the sun for all the inconveniences it causes us.

My hands clench around a dead tree at Bella's hesitation. Is she actually considering going on the movie outing? I suppose I shouldn't get mad. Bella has her own life.

Through the trees, I can see Bella's hair. It's dark red under the sun. I want to see her face.

"Sure."

My heart drops.

"I'll ask Edward if he wants to come."


	20. Prompt: 20 – Parking Lot

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Words:** 100 [Drabble]  
**Characters:** OC, (Edward+Bella)  
**Rating: **K  
**Details:** Fanon (Twilight)

* * *

**20 – Parking Lot**  
**OC's Point of View **

"Look, he's just pulling in. Or should I say, _they're_ pulling in?"

I eyed the silver Volvo rounding into the parking lot. It was recognizable anywhere. Normally, people this age or in this town didn't own expensive cars like this, but Edward's adoptive father was a _doctor_. Edward's four adoptive siblings also had fancy cars like this.

I was so envious.

Edward Cullen parked far away from the school like he felt that it wasn't worth his attention. I watched him step out and circle the car to open the door for his _companion_.

Bella Swan.

I was _so_ envious.


	21. Prompt: 21 – Police Station

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Words:** 100 [Drabble]  
**Characters:** Charlie, Mark, (Edward+Bella)  
**Rating: **K  
**Details:** Fanon (Eclipse)

* * *

**21 – Police Station**  
**Charlie's Point of View **

"Say, Charlie," Mark called from his desk. "Isn't your girl engaged to that Cullen kid?"

I gritted my teeth and clenched my pen in my fist.

"Yes, Mark," I spat. "She is."

He grinned, oblivious to my irritation. I didn't particularly enjoy talking about Bella's relationship with Edwin. Especially after that good-for-nothing jackass abandoned my daughter in the _forest_. In one way, I couldn't understand how Bella took have possibly taken him back, but I also felt their deep connection. She would heartbroken again if he decided to leave her.

_Too young_, I thought desperately, remembering my high school years.


	22. Prompt: 22 – Prom

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Words:** 100 [Drabble]  
**Characters:** Edward+Bella  
**Rating: **K  
**Details:** All Human

* * *

**22 – Prom**  
**Edward's Point of View**

"I see you've stopped complaining." I smirk down at her.

Blushing, she lowers her gaze to the floor. I want to pull her chin back up, but both my arms are tight around her midriff and I don't feel like removing them. Instead, I bend down to drop my forehead on hers.

At the sudden closer proximity, she meets my gaze once more. "I guess it's not _that_ bad." she admits.

I grin widely. "Does it mean –?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"This has been enough horror for the next five years."

"You just said it was fine. Please?"

". . . We'll see."


	23. Prompt: 23 – Seattle

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Words:** 100 [Drabble]  
**Characters:** Edward+Bella  
**Rating: **K  
**Details:** All Human

* * *

**23 – Seattle**  
**Edward's Point of View**

"You know what? How about I just wait down here?"

I glanced back at her, perplexed. "What do you mean? How can I go up there by myself? And I thought you _wanted_ to see the Seattle Space Needle . . . ?"

She wrung her hands together, avoiding my eyes and the one hundred eighty meter building beside us.

"'_See_' in the sense, just from a _distance_. But you can go ahead if you want to." she encouraged, still looking anxious.

"Bella," I grinned, a sudden thought occurring. "Are you afraid of heights?"

She nodded, looking embarrassed.

"Don't worry. I'll keep you safe."


	24. Prompt: 24 – Sporting Goods Store

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Words:** 100 [Drabble]  
**Characters:** Edward+Bella  
**Rating: **T  
**Details:** Fanon (Eclipse)

* * *

**24 – Sporting Goods Store**  
**Edward's Point of View**

"Welcome to Newton's Olympic Outfitter's – Edward?"

I lean forward on the counter. Bella's a mixture of bewilderment and surprise.

"What on earth are you doing here?"

I sport her favorite lopsided grin and bend forward, dropping a kiss on her lips. Her blood sears, but I'm no longer tempted by the singer's call. Her safety is my only priority and the thought of taking things further, to bite down into the soft lower lip I'm currently sucking on, doesn't even cross my mind.

"I came to surprise you."

"You know I hate surprises.

"But I'm a good surprise . . . right?"


	25. Prompt: 25 – Tent

**AN:** Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Words:** 100 [Drabble]  
**Characters:** Edward+Bella  
**Rating: **T  
**Details:** All Human

* * *

**25 – Tent**  
**Bella's Point of View**

"Bella, I'm so sorry."

I stared at him, confused. "For what?"

Edward sighed. "Our evening is ruined."

"Edward, it's not like you can control the weather. Just relax. It's not a big deal."

To be honest, I'd been looking forward to a day out with Edward in the sun. But the rain had come in the way. I hated the rain. And Edward knew that. We were now sheltered inside our tent which we'd intended on using only for sleeping at night.

"I should've checked the forecast."

I crawled into his lap. "I'm perfectly happy being here with you, Edward."

* * *

**AN:** That's the end. **Round 7** will be up shortly.


End file.
